Meetings are an important part of day-to-day professional life. With improvements in technology, many meetings now take place remotely with participants using teleconferencing or a similar technology. Often, participants take part in teleconferencing using cellular telephones or similar devices while on-the-go and/or with participants that are globally distributed.
However, accessing a teleconference can be complicated. For example, a participant needs to know many different details to join a meeting. The details may include a conference telephone number, pass codes, conference identifiers and so on. These difficulties may be exasperated when participants are traveling or otherwise on-the-go.